Removable data storages, such as removable HDD (Hard Disk Drive), and removable CDD (Compact Disk Drive) (including CDROM Drive and Recording CD Drive) have gradually become people's important medium for storing and transferring data. By using the removable data storage, important data on the one hand can be stored, and on the other hand can be transferred, for example, from an office computer to a family computer, which greatly facilitates people storing and transferring data. Hereinafter a removable HDD is taken as an example to illuminate the process of transferring data between the removable data storage and the computer.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a conventional removable HDD receiving bay and a removable HDD. The removable HDD receiving bay 107 is installed in a computer 185 (as broken line in FIG. 1 shows) to contain the removable HDD 101 and assist data transferring between the removable HDD 101 and the computer 185. The receiving bay 107 includes two parallel side plates 104, a base plate 108 connecting with the two side plates 104, and a panel 110 forming on one of the side plates 104 and opposite the base plate 108. The base plate 108 is provided with an electrical connector 106 thereon. The electrical connector is mounted on a circuit board 129. One end of data wires 120 connects with the circuit board 129, and the other end connects with the computer 185 (connection between the data wires 120 and the computer 185 is not shown in figures), thus to electrically connect the electrical connector 106 to the computer 185 by the circuit board 129 and the data wires 120. A mechanical lock 103 with a bolt 109 is mounted on one of the side plates 104 and adjacent to the panel 110.
The removable HDD 101 (the part designated by the reference number 101 is actually a cartridge, the removable HDD is contained in the cartridge, to facilitate describing, the cartridge and the removable HDD contained in the cartridge here is named removable HDD for short) is contained in a space defined by the side plate 104 and the base plate 108 of the receiving bay 107. The removable HDD 101 has an electrical connector 105 on one end thereof matchable with the electrical connector 106 of the receiving bay 107. After the electrical connectors 105, 106 are mated, the removable HDD 101 and the computer 185 are electrically connected, and data are able to be transferred between the removable HDD 101 and the computer 185. During data transferring, to prevent users from wrongly ejecting the removable HDD 101 from the receiving bay 107 which may result in data transferring interruption and even cause data lost and/or the removable HDD 101 damage, the removable HDD 101 and the receiving bay 107 need to be fixed together. Therefore, the receiving bay 107 provides the mechanical lock 103. During data transferring, the bolt 109 of the mechanical lock 103 keeps locking with a slot 108 that is defined in the side of the removable HDD 101. When data transferring is over, users can rotate the mechanical lock 103 by a key 102 to break the bolt 109 away the slot 108, so users can take out the removable HDD 101 from the receiving bay 107.
while the receiving bay 107 can fix the removable HDD 101 by the mechanical lock 103, the conventional receiving bay 107 can not detect working state of the removable HDD 101, namely the receiving bay 107 can not detect whether the removable HDD is transferring data or not with the computer 185. Thus, once users wrongly unbolt the mechanical lock 103 with the key 102 and pull out the removable HDD 101 which is doing data transfer with the computer 185, this will be very easy to induce data lost and the removable HDD 101 damage.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved device and a method to overcome these above-mentioned disadvantages.